木ノ葉の宝石 Konoha no hōseki
by Moeew
Summary: Naruto makes a request to Kurama. The bijuu shows the boy some really precious things that Konoha deprived him of having. Finding out about his origins and knowing the true story of how Uzushio fell, Naruto makes a decision. As risky as it is to give up his freedom, he accepts the Raikage's request for ties and leaves for the country of lightning. [Naruto x Raikage] M/M — Mpreg


木ノ葉の宝石

 _Konoha no hōseki_

Naruto makes a request to Kurama. The bijuu shows the boy some really precious things that Konoha deprived him of having. Finding out about his origins and knowing the true story of how Uzushio fell, Naruto makes a decision. As risky as it is to give up his freedom, he accepts the Raikage's request for ties and leaves for the country of lightning. Ready to restore the Uzumaki bloodline and blood. [Naruto x Yondaime Raikage] [M/M] [SLASH] [Mpreg]

 **A / N:** There is little information on previous ninja wars. So I had to create some things and make parallels. The same about Uzushiogakure.

ある

 _Aru_

" Raikage ?" Naruto opened the door and was surprised by the corpulent figure on his door.

"Cheeky kid" the man muttered, amused by the confusion in the printed pair of blue eyes. "Do not you invite me in?"

"Please, come in" the blond gave way, somewhat embarrassed by the mess in his apartment. "Sorry about that, ' ttebayo. I really did not expect your visit. "

"This place." Ay scanned the walls with peeling paint and old furniture. "You grew up here?"

"It's small and it's in a suburban part of Konoha , I know. But it was all I could have. Over time, the expenses were increased and I did not have as - umm , reform r "he shook his shoulders carefree .

"It's worse than I imagined. Letting a child grow up in these conditions "the kage's gaze was rabid.

" It's okay."

"No, it's not. And that's why I'm here now, boy. "

" Etto, " he scratched the back of her neck. "No one ever bothered with this, why now -"

"There are many things I need to tell you, Uzumaki ."

"And what does the Raikage have to be so important to me? Like you said, I'm just a fuck of Konoha . "

"Do not be so cheeky, Naruto" when his name escaped like thunder from the kage's mouth , Naruto gasped low.

"Something wrong?"

"It's the first time you say my name like that. I say, being overwhelmed by anger and - "the boy bit his interrupting lips .

" Would you like me to call you a brat again?"

"I like how my name sounds when you say it," he suddenly snapped, rebuking himself. " What I'm saying- dattebayo ! "

"Do not worry your head about it" Ay approached the window quickly. " Darui "

" Raikage-sama ?"

"Stay on watch from now on, do not let ninjas nosy approach the place, I have important matters to deal with the boy."

"As you wish, Lord" the cloud ninja waved to Naruto before climbing back to the roof.

"So?" Naruto pulled the restless subject.

" How long have you known about your blood , boy? "

"Since Ero- sennin gave me some tips on my father. In the meantime, I ended up finding out for myself. "The blonde became pensive. "I just got to know Mom during training with B."

"Very little time, " the man sighed. "What do you know about Uzushio ?"

"I know that it was Uzumaki's homeland and that it fell during the War. She did not say much, Mom was taken shortly after the village fell and brought to Konoha . "

"It later became receptacle Kyuubi."

" Kurama ."

"As?"

"His name is Kurama . Do not use the demon name Pour him! "The blonde recruited.

" So you're like B," Raikage concluded. "He told me about your call. I'll try to remember that. "

"Thank you."

 **You** **really hate that nickname.** Kurama sounded in his head.

 _You're not a demon,_ _Kurama_ _!_ _Is my friend!_

 **Do not be so noisy.** The fox grumbled. Even though she did not appear, she seemed grateful for the boy's words.

 _Excuse me._ _You can go back to sleep now._ _I know you're tired._

 **Not necessarily.** **I'm enjoying the** **direction** **this conversation is taking.**

 _Same?_

 **Listen to this man, Naruto.** **He knows what he's saying.** **I feel sincerity in your words.** **It's not like all those people.**

 _What are you talking about?_

 **Just listen, Naruto.** **This will come to you.** The red chakra was cut off and the fox's presence disappeared.

"Can we resume our conversation?" The Raikage took his attention again.

" Of course. I'm sorry I was away for a few minutes. "

 _" The village of the whirlwind was destroyed when Kushina was young . The Second Ninja War was coming to its ecstasy. The Konohagakure ninjas , led by the legendary three ninja of the time, Tsunade , Jiraiya andOrochimaru , enter head-on with Kirigakure's last line of attack . At the end of the battle, there was a surprise event. As they entered the territory of the Land of Water, the leaf ninjas came across a village . They were attacked by some of the few men who had stayed behind and found out about a rare type of kekkei genkai ._

 _When it does wonders, they found that the ninja Kiji had been sent on an attack mission to one of Konoha's allies . It's too late to send the message and warn Hogake about the trap. Uzushio was caught by surpriseby a night attack and part of the citizens was immediately exterminated. The ninjas who stood, made an effort to evacuate the women and children. "_

"But they did not know ?! They were allies of Konoha , were not they ?! Why were not they ready for battle ?! "

"The alliances have always been short. It was a question of blood intertwined with the fact that Mito Uzumaki was married to Hashirama Senju , which made the Uzumaki the closest to the first lineage of Konoha .In relation to the battle, Uzushio was not fighting and was not involved in any way in any type of conflict. They were neutral. "

"Then why the attack happened ?!"

"The country es had a target in common. They have found the best way to achieve it. "

"Because of Konoha , my house was destroyed " Naruto pressed his head against the wood, his chakra began to escape uncontrollably, filled with anger, being quickly picked up by Kurama .

 _"That's why the_ _Konohagakure_ _uniforms_ _carry the swirl symbol._ _Somehow they try to reward the village for their mistake._ _Well, they did that, right after conquering the battle and issuing a request to the end of_ _theYuki_ _Clan_ _._ _Kirigakure_ _fo_ _i_ _extended and covered up_ _the ruins of_ _Kiji. "_

 _"_ _My clan has committed an unpardonable crime._ _I hope_ _you can_ _Forgive me_ _someday._ _"_ Haku's voice on the way to the battlefield. It was what it meant. He was apologizing for his blood.

 **Calm down, Naruto.** **I do not want any more** **leech** **ninjas.** **digging** **our body.**

 _I wil-l_ _._ _I'm sorry for the moment of weakness,_ _Kurama_ _._

 **It's not your fault, boy.**

 _I need to get back together._ _I do not want any of them to see me like this._ _They will not have my pain._

 **Naruto,** Kurama felt the boy's thinking. Inside he was crumbling. But outside, he put on a mask and stood up with a smile on his face.

"Boy?"

"Thank you for that, Raikage- sama, " he said quickly.

"I know you're not well after all this."

" I can hold on, do not worry," he turned his back to the man and took a few steps toward the window. "I was raised to be a weapon. So, this is by far the biggest pain I've ever felt. I'm grateful to have come here to tell me. I apologize for taking your time. "

"Wait, boy. I have a proposition for you. "

"I'm listening." Naruto returned to his seat, sitting on his knees.

"I intended to do this before being aware of the current situation. In fact, I thought that Tsunade had opened the game before, but as she did, "

"Just keep going, Old Man."

"You're getting very sassy, boy." Raikage smirked at the blonde's teasing. "I want to propose something to be ne ficie us, the way that-"

I do not want all this blah blah trading. I know very well that you can be more direct than that. "

"Let me court you. "

"Oh" the shock of the words left Naruto without reaction.

 **I really did not expect that.** **It seems that you've been playing hard with the stone heart** **of the** **Raikage, Naruto.** The fox was having fun with the situation.

 _Shut up!_

 **Do not be** **like that, boy.** **He's too powerful for you to keep waiting.**

 _What do I answer,_ _Kurama_ _?!_ The blonde despaired inwardly.

 **Did not you tell me to shut up?** **So, I'll fulfill your request.**

 _Damn you!_ _Do not leave me alone now!_

 **The proposal seems promising to me.** **But it's something that belongs to you.**

 _I need to know if he's interested in me or_ _..._ _in other things._

 **I see.** **Let me test it** **.**

 _What will you do?_

 **Trust me.**

 _It's ok._

" What do you want with Naruto?" Red flames singeled on the pair of blue irises.

" I want to take care of him. Not like my idiot brother. B is different. I like the boy by daring of him. "

"You assure me it's not just his body?" _**Kurama**_ _**!**_ Naruto shouted in his mind.

"If it was for that, I would not even have proposed it. The brat is thin and small. You'll have to take special care when we go to Kumogakure . " _**Why, your ...!**_ _**Wait, he wants to take me to**_ _**Kumo**_ _**?**_

"You intend take us with you? " If you put it in the package, it did not seem to make much difference to Kage .

"I want to propose a way to re- build the Uzumaki Clan out of Konoha . "

" Y-You can." Naruto returned to his body and nodded in embarrassment.

"I can...?"

"You know, I 'm not a good choice as a partner . I'm young. I have no experience . I'm clumsy and reckless, I'll ca u sar major headaches and - "

"Hey." Raikage lifted his head up to his chin, staring at the pair of blue eyes. "I want you to know it all, boy."

"Really?" He let out a breath.

"I know where I'm getting myself." Naruto swallowed, his lips trembling slightly. "Your answer."

"Please, take good care of me," the blond closed his eyes, before lifting his hand and leaving it in the air. The offering was completed and he felt a small current is to post around your wrist.

"Open your eyes and tell me if it's to your liking." Naruto was surprised to see a gold bracelet, a beautiful blue piece adorned its center, drawing a small cloud.

"It's beautiful" her cheeks want and her eyes could not get out of the present.

" It matches the most charming eyes I've ever crossed. " Ay flirted blatantly.

"Thank you," he gasped.

"You have many things to learn , Naruto. As my companion you should get used to receiving compliments. The same to have the body adorned with treasures. "

" Do not spend with me, Raikage-sama ."

"Call me Kira , Naruto. We're the same. " The boy retreated, but nodded sheepishly. "While on missions you will wear kimonos. My next gift requires that. "

"Am I going to be able to fight and train?"

"I do not think I can take that right from you. Unless he's full with an heir, of course. " Naruto blushed at the house with that thought. "You do not like the idea?"

"I've always dreamed of having a big family since I was little."

" How many do you expect?"

"One for every Kurama syrup ."

 **Nine?** **How ambitious you are, boy.** The fox was amusing himself more and more.

"You are still young. I am a man of vitality. We can accomplish. " Raikage seemed to enjoy the idea.

"Yes," he agreed without thinking of details, he was happy with the idea of having children of his own.

 **He'll break you in the middle, Naruto.**

 _Ah?_ _What are you talking about?_

 **You're so innocent, little boy ~** Kurama hummed.

 _Aru_

ある


End file.
